hypothetical_eventsfandomcom-20200215-history
United States Highway Systems Reclassification
The United States Highway Systems Reclassification was a massive transportation improvement and refinement project conducted by the United States to improve current highways across the country, ranging from interstate highways to state highways, as well as adding passways to improve traffic flow. Ideas for construction of the reclassification began when the project was authorized by the Federal Aid Highway Refinement Act of 2022. The system extends throughout the contiguous United States and has routes in Hawaii, and Alaska. In similar approach and reasoning to that of President Dwight D. Eisenhower, President Donald J. Trump heavily vouched for major transportation grid improvements. United States citizens realized the criticalness of the much-needed infrastructural change. Taxes were heavily raised across the country, along with many new toll installations along existing highways in order to cushion the cost for this project. With the vast majority of the United States in agreement, the U.S. federal government began funding the project through the Federal Aid Improvements Act of 2020. Efforts for improvements needed soon began in 2022, which consisted of new highways, road surface improvements, and other modified standards which consisted of: raised speed limits, roadside business limitations, road signage, among others. During President Donald J. Trump's first term of presidency, his administration developed a proposal for transportation refinement, eventually resulting in the passage of the Federal Aid Highway Refinement Act of 2022. Construction of the refinement was proclaimed complete in 2044, even with many instances of eminent domain becoming a highlighted issue. Projects were completed swiftly across the country. By 2044, all of the said standards were met. The cost of construction of the refinement project soared over $1 trillion, putting the United States into a economic crisis that would last for 7 years once many of the construction jobs ceased to exist. Most of the construction was funded by the federal government, therefore all highways beginning at the state level after the project became the responsibility of the federal government. All highways under federal designation must also meet the standards set through the refinement act. This includes controlled access laws, business limitations, traffic lights, speed limits, etc... As of 2044, about four-fifths of all vehicle miles driven in the country use highways refined or constructed by the Federal Aid Highway Refinement Act of 2022. Due to the maintenance and stability of the improvements of the highways, no future routes have been proposed as of this date. However, as population continues to expand, the need for new routes will likely be proposed, constructed, and designated. History Planning Adopting Existing Highways Controversies Federal Aid Highway Refinement Act of 2022 Financing Population Shifts United States Interstate Highway System Numbering Signage Standards United States Numbered Highway System Numbering Signage Standards United States State Highways Numbering Signage Standards Introduction to "Passways" Modifications See Also * Interstate Highway System * United States Numbered Highway System * State Highways in the United States Category:Future Events Category:Transportation Category:Infrastructure Category:Highways Category:Interstate Highways Category:Hypothetical Roads Category:Roads Category:Future Highways Category:Future Roads Category:United States